videogamealiensfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
The Ratchet & Clank series is a series of third-person platform/shooter video games made by the collaboration of High Impact and Insomniac games. It is published by Sony Computer Entertainment. The series grew in popularity, eventually becoming more of a franchise as other forms of media and merchandise were released, such as comic books. The Ratchet & Clank games up to A Crack in Time (not counting Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile) have combined to sell over 23 million copies worldwide. The two main protagonists of this series are Ratchet, a Lombax, and Clank, a robot. The player is usually in control of Ratchet, with a few exceptions. The currency is in the form of bolts, the health unit is Nanotech, and there are space combat levels in a few games. Ratchet & Clank Ratchet & Clank was released on November 4, 2002 exclusively for the PlayStation 2. In the game, an evil, power hungry blarg named Chairman Drek takes pieces of different planets across the galaxy to make a new planet for his species. Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando,'''also known as Ratchet & Clank: Locked and Loaded and Ratchet & Clank 2 in Europe,was released on November 11, 2003 in North America exclusively for the PlayStation 2. There are multiple improvements which include the weaponry and the ability to strafe. The game takes place in a different galaxy; the Bogon Galaxy. The first game took place in the Solana Galaxy. Ratchet is much different in this game, due to people complaining about how we was in the first game. Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal '''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal '''was released on the year 2004 for the PlayStation 2. It is the third game in the series. UYA adds even more to the gameplay by adding more weapons and upgrades. During the events of UYA, Ratchet and Clank battle the evil Dr. Nefarious in his plan to turn all organic beings into robots. Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal is the first game in the series to have online multiplayer, although there are many glitches. Ratchet: Deadlocked '''Ratchet: Deadlocked '''is the fourth game in the series, immediately succeeding the events in Up Your Arsenal. In Deadlocked, Ratchet and Clank are kidnapped and have to compete in an underground gladiator type of sport for "Dreadzone", run by a crazy media god Gleeman Vox. Ratchet: Deadlocked supports online play and a cooperative mode. In Ratchet: Deadlocked, Clank is reduced to an unplayabale, supporting character, reflecting the game's title. Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters '''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters. It is the first game in the series available for more than one game system. It is compatible with the PSP and PlayStation 2. In this game, Ratchet and Clank finally have a vacation on Planet Pokitaru until a girl named Luna is kidnapped, leading to yet another adventure. Secret Agent Clank Secret Agent Clank '''is the first and only game in the series to focus solely on Clank. In this game, he goes on a mission to rescue Ratchet because he was found guilty of a crime he did not commit. Clank had to find a way to prove he was innocent. It was released on the PlayStation Portable worldwide by High Impact Games and on the PlayStation 2 in America only by Sanzaru Games. Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction '''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction is the first game in the series released for the PlayStation 3. In this game, Ratchet learns more about his past and his species. He realizes that he is the last Lombax in the universe. In the meantime, an evil cragmite, Emperor Percival Tachyon, attempts to bring back his fallen species from banishment to take over the galaxy. There are many improvements from the previous games including better graphics, more weapons, a deeper storyline, and more. Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty '''is the seventh installment in the series and it is the first one with downloadable content. It is the direct sequel to Tools of Destruction. During this game, Ratchet is on a search for Clank because he was kidnapped at the end of the last game by Zoni. Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time '''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time is the last game in the Future subseries. It was released solely for the PlayStation 3. The game takes place directly after Quest for Booty. In this game, Dr. Nefarious returns with another plan to take over the universe. Ratchet and Clank are not together, but they still co-operate to defeat Nefarious. Ratchet also meets another Lombax named Alister Azimuth. Category:Real World Category:Ratchet and Clank series Category:Video game series